Now Is The Start
by Christine Mae
Summary: It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. ― William Shakespeare - An A/U story base from the most favorite TV show, Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

I am too old for this, I know. Too old to tell a story, my story, of being in love... of falling in and out of love with someone like her. Too old to believe that destiny or fate brought us together. What exactly are those words mean, anyway? Let me try to define.

_**Destiny (noun)**_ \- course of events, bound to happen, what is written, the stars

_**Fate (noun)** _\- chance, kismet, luck, fortune

Beautiful and strong words, aren't they? But will it still be if my kind of destiny is… complicated?

What makes me say that?

Well, I never expected to have a family at this age. I am blessed with a three year old baby girl but not yet hitched. I am in a relationship with my girlfriend for almost 5 years, I think? She is a playwright while I am an ER Doctor in New York General and has been a resident of the city that never sleeps since birth.

Life is good, I may say. I mean, I am proud and grateful for my job as a doctor. It is tough though especially I am with the Emergency Trauma Department. That being said, I am paid well enough to cover everything my family and I need. Sounds like a perfect life, right? So, why do I still feel like something else is missing? Or shall I say someone?

Please do not question my fidelity because I am happy with my girlfriend. It's just that... I don't know... I am kind of interested with someone else. Okay, go ahead and hate me. Yes, I think I am in love with her. Told you, it's complicated. Tsk.

* * *

It is my fate to meet her, my destiny, in a springy night of March 2012 at a charity event sponsored by the hospital. I am in charge with the guest list and invitations where doctors, professors, lawyers are some of the people who are invited. Guess what? She is not one of those who are mentioned, nor found her name on the guest list. Seems like it is our destiny to meet, don't you think?

So, how did it happen? Well, her father, who is a lawyer, cannot make it to the event and she is the one who came as a replacement.

See? D. E. S. T. I. N. Y.

So far, this is the best I can describe my complicated life. I am not sure how else to continue.

Oh, by the way, my name is Vincent Ryan Keller.


	2. Chapter 1

I miss her. A lot.

I know, I know. One night is not enough for me to feel this way or you can say that I am too old for this. Whatever. But can I consider that one night to be one of the best nights of my life? Why? Let's just say... that one night has been a mixture of fun, friendship, getting-to-know-you, fear, chances and even craziness. So, please read along to know more.

Let me tell you about her. She is a Law Graduate at UBC (University of British Columbia) and is a paralegal at McCarthy &amp; Davis LLP in Vancouver, Canada. The family originally lives in New York; however, she and her mother move to Canada after the divorce when she was eight. Also, Canada has better opportunities for paralegals. I cannot really explain how or why, but you can Google it up.

Although, acting is her first love and she has been into it for maybe twelve years or even more. As busy as being a paralegal, she still finds time for her first love, especially when she gets a good part in a play she is interested in. Plus, of course, she gets paid.

Believe it or not, I know all these about her in just one night. That is how attentive I am of her. Again, I miss her so much, especially her laugh. Oh gawd. Her strange laugh that sounds like an old man who smokes a lot. Really. It does sound like that. She says so herself. Actually, that laugh is the reason I noticed her at the charity event.

So, let us go back two years ago on the first time we met…

* * *

**March 2012, New York  
**

The charity event is just a simple gathering/dinner for professionals mentioned last chapter. They have been a big supporter of the hospital for years. For some, the annual event became an inheritance from their parents or even from their grandparents.

What comes about during the event is that the head of New York General provides details of improvements with the like of establishments, medical technology and medications being used in the hospital. This year, we focus on patients who had respiratory infections that causes Asthma and most of the time children and adults above 50 are afflicted.

We are grateful for the people who support the hospital with their hard-earned money and we, in return, we do our best to offer first-rate healthcare to our patients.

* * *

The night is doing well. I mean, the food is great, lots of claps and handshakes from every person who comes up on stage. My boss and colleagues give me a couple of pats on the back for a good outcome of the event. Well, no biggies. I just invited people who understand the importance of the disease. Asthma may sound simple but, it is considered a chronic lung disease. It cannot be cured, but it can be managed with proper treatment.

So, I excuse myself from the crowd to check on the food to make sure it will still be enough for everyone. Then I hear a very strange but funny laugh from one of the tables. I am not sure if it is from a woman or a laugh from an old man. I cannot ignore not hearing it because the laugh itself makes me laugh.

Am I redundant? But it happens, right? Sometimes, we laugh not because of the joke but the way the person laugh or giggle. I don't know but it does to me.

Out of curiosity, I check who it is from and that funny laugh that made me laugh belongs to a person whom I did not expect I will call... My Destiny.


	3. Chapter 2

Stuck in a moment.

Yes, I am and I cannot take my eyes off of her. She is so pretty that she does not look like her age. With her brunette hair and Asian look… she is definitely smoking hot.

She is having a good laugh while talking to little Lucy, an asthma patient. So…. She likes kids, huh? Whew. That's good. :D

At that moment, I do not have any intentions to go over their table and introduce myself. It's like… I guess I am just lucky to see someone so beautiful that made my night. I am from afar, smiling from ear to ear, staring at her like a lost puppy. But my trance is broken by a congratulatory tap on my shoulder by the director of the Emergency Trauma Department, Dr. Marcus. Good job to everyone, indeed! Now, photo op is waiting.

* * *

I look around and I cannot find the pretty woman who bears a peculiar laugh. Damn. She may have left already. Pfft.

So, I move on by plastering different ways of smiling every 5 seconds for the photo op. But the image of that pretty woman still stuck in my head. I need to get her name at least. Then Google her or check her on Twitter or Instagram. Stalker, yeah?

Okay. The receptionist may have the list of guests who came.

* * *

I study the list and I realize the stupidity of what I am doing. Why am I desperate to get her name? To make friends? Oh, come on! Obviously, I am attracted to her. And knowing that I am in a relationship... Yes, I am out of the line.

I shrug off my frustrations and go back to the crowd and join them for more photos and camaraderie. Dr. Marcus introduces me to some other guests and fellow doctors, but I am lost in my thoughts, like all I can hear is a deafening sound.

Then I hear the funny laugh again. I look for her from the crowd. I know it is her, but I cannot find her. Am I hearing things now? Dr. Marcus grabs my arm and is telling me something, but I cannot understand.

The deafening sound is back. Then I see the pretty woman approaching us, walking towards me. Yes, me. And for the very first time she speaks to me and feel the touch of her skin for a handshake.

"_Nice to meet you, Dr. Keller_."

She has a beautiful smile.

"_I'm Catherine Chandler_."

Yes… Finally.


	4. Chapter 3

My girlfriend is out tonight for a dinner with friends so I am rather excited for quality time with my little girl. Not that I do not want my girlfriend around… but just a Daddy and daughter night is something to look forward to.

My daughter is having her last bottle of milk before sleep so I catch my own drink in the fridge and check out for any leftovers. I am too tired to prepare and cook dinner for myself.

I am thinking of nothing really while scavenging the food, but I find myself smiling while looking at the fork I am using. I know it is weird, but there is just a significant to it. Let me tell you about it.

* * *

**Back in March 2012**

I feel like a teenager in love. I never believe in love at first sight, but seems like I do at the moment.

I am sitting beside Catherine and listening intently as she share with us about her first play where she gets the lead character as Snow White. She was contacted by the casting director when she was in secondary school and eventually got the role. Catherine also trained in karate where she have a purple belt and gymnastics, but has to quit in grade 11 due to scoliosis.

Catherine has the attention of the table. It is the way she talks and laughs and her humor that got us so entertain. Even my best friend, Dr. JT Forbes is enjoying the stories.

* * *

We perhaps have too much wine since the three of us was laughing out loud to every story we share. We notice some people have left already which make us fool around even more.

As a remembrance of the night, we have the waiter take a photo of us where Catherine and I poses, holding a fork and as if we are about to stab each other while JT is in the middle stopping us. It is truly a fun night to remember.

* * *

I am smiling while staring at the photo I am talking about that I still keep on my phone. Damn, I miss Catherine.

Whoops! My little girl is crying and must have been looking for me.

Time for Daddy duties.


	5. Chapter 4

**Still in March 2012**

I do not want the day to end.

This is the first time I feel the way I do towards another person. I mean, I meet a lot of people everyday, especially being a doctor, but with Catherine… there is this pull that I cannot explain… a strong connection between us that I cannot describe.

I am definitely attracted to Catherine. She is a gorgeous woman, so there is the physical attraction. I also love the fact that she likes to read. And I mean, she reads a lot. She even considered herself a geek and shy, which makes me like her even more for being such a down-to-earth yet a beautiful creature.

Catherine is a smart and a gorgeous woman. Did I say she is gorgeous again?

* * *

My deep thoughts about Catherine are interrupted when she stops on her tracks to hail a cab. I walk Catherine out from the hospital and I try to offer to drive her back home since it is kind of late already. However, she declines. Well, yeah, I understand. I mean, we just met. Besides, it's difficult to trust anybody these days. Who knows? I can be one of those psycho killer doctors? Of course, I'm not. :D

I open the cab's door and Catherine smiles at me and held out her hand for another handshake.

_"It was a fun night, Dr. Keller. Thank you."_

_"It's Vincent."_ I smile back. "_Goodnight, Catherine._" I shake her soft hands.

_"You, too. Vincent."_

Catherine smiles at me one last time and get in the cab. She waves at me as I wave back until I no longer see the cab she is in.

I shrug off thinking when I can see Catherine again and then I feel my heart suddenly stop. Like my hand is on my chest feeling the sudden pain. Would you like to know why? I am not able to get Catherine's phone number! How stupid am I to forget to ask her that important detail? Am I too overwhelmed by her presence that it did not occur to mind? Oh, man! Now what?!

* * *

I hurriedly run back into the hospital and get straight to the venue of the event hoping the receptionist is there to help me find if there is any contact number left by Catherine Chandler. Unfortunately, I find the room empty.

I guess we are not meant to be? I guess this is just a one night for us?

* * *

I get home late tonight for obvious reasons. I have tried my best to find a way on how to contact Catherine. I have asked some fellow doctors and nurses who knows the Chandler family. All we know is her father is one of the good lawyers in New York and have been a supporter of the hospital.

In other words, I am out of chances to meet Catherine Chandler again.

* * *

I am having trouble sleeping. I keep on tossing and turning. I am still thinking how stupid I am missing an opportunity to know Catherine more. I know it is wrong to think about her while my girlfriend is asleep beside me. I cannot say it is love, but I know for sure it is not lust. I cannot stop thinking about her. I am just so drawn to Catherine.

I hear my phone vibrates. It is from the E.R. line.

_"Hello?"_

_"Dr. Keller? We have an emergency for a Mr. Thomas Chandler."_

I jump off from bed to get dressed and leave.


	6. Chapter 5

I have two things in mind while driving my way to the hospital.

I can never be more than excited to see Catherine Chandler again and I swear I will make sure to ask for her number this time. I mean, this is it! I am given another chance and there is no way to screw this up again. Who knows, this is the last chance? On the other hand, I am worried about Mr. Chandler's condition. I have not met the person yet, but of course, I am concerned.

* * *

As I park my car, the ambulance where Mr. Chandler has been in just arrive.

Doctor mode ON.

I help the paramedics bring down the stretcher and rush Mr. Chandler into a room. He looks so pale and his eyes are fluttering and has difficulty in breathing. I have no idea of his health condition, not until the nurses hand me his medical records.

Mr. Chandler is in his early 50s and have bronchial asthma and have been a patient in New York General since. That is why he is generous enough to support the hospital, particularly in pulmonary field.

We have Mr. Chandler in a private room and all have been set up for his comfort. He is given oxygen to breathe in through nasal tubes, but he is still struggling to breathe properly. We eventually use ventilator to help his breathing and that makes him feel better until he finally falls asleep.

I get out of the room and meet with Mr. Chandler's pulmonologist to discuss his condition. We have gone to the laboratory to analyze his blood and see what better medicine he can take. The Pulmunologist concludes that it is another asthma attack and good to know he is out of harm's way.

* * *

It is not my specialty, but I slowly go back to the room to check Mr. Chandler's vitals one last time.

I gently close the door, but I am surprised to see a young woman with her head down and holding her father's hand to her heart. It is sad to witness such a scene, but at the same time, my heart is pounding like crazy knowing that Catherine and I are in the same room again, breathing the same air, but I notice something odd... She looks shorter and shorter-haired?

_"Catherine?" _I ask.

The young woman wipes her tears and looks back. _"Umm… Catherine flew back to Vancouver earlier tonight. I'm her sister, Heather."_

You gotta be kidding me.

Hopes and chances shatter.

I close my eyes shut and mentally make a face palm.


	7. Chapter 6

_"Are you my father's doctor? Is my dad okay? How'd you know my sister? "_

I am not sure which question to respond first. I am still digesting what just happened. This is the second time that I failed in getting in touch with Catherine in one night. Somehow, the universe is telling me that this is not meant to be, that we are not meant to be or maybe… not yet. I am still keeping my hopes up.

She can definitely help me with my heart dilemma. Heather can, only I do not know why I remove her from the equation. I guess I do not want her to involve since she is family. Heather clearly said that Catherine went back to Vancouver. Why did she leave right away? Now that her father is in the hospital, will she come back at once?

I tell Heather that her father's doctor has gone home and I am here to check his vitals. I never mention Catherine Chandler.

* * *

There is not a day that I have not hung around outside Mr. Chandler's room for the past five days. I am still hoping that Catherine will come and visit her father. However, Heather is the only family that has been there for Mr. Chandler. I know their parents are divorce, but can Catherine take time for her father, especially with his condition? Even JT has noticed that he asked me one day why I have been lurking around in the area where I am not assigned to.

_"__That same woman, yeah?"_

_"__What woman?"_

_"__Don't 'what woman' me. I know that you know who I am talking about."_

_"__Oh. You remembered."_

_"__Of course, I do remember! I can also remember your lost puppy face the night you two met!"_

_"__Oh, shut up, JT. I was not."_

_"__Yes, you were! Anyway, let's go and grab lunch. We are not supposed to be here."_

_"__Right. Why are you here anyway? What's your excuse?"_

JT looks back to the reception area. Ahhh… some nurse, yeah?

_"__Uh… nothing."_ JT grabs me by the hand. _"Let's go."_

I stare at Mr. Chandler's door one last time. I did my best, right? I tried so hard and then I have realized it is time to go.

* * *

**Present Day**

Well, I guess this is it! This is the end of my story.

It has already been more than three years since then. Yes, more than three freaking years! Mr. Chandler left eight days after he was confined and is healthy as a horse. I have seen him a couple of times with his Pulmonologist for his monthly check up, I assumed.

And as for me and his daughter Catherine… Well, let's just say… Life goes on. I have moved along.

* * *

I am home early and brought groceries for the following two weeks. I find my daughter in the playroom with my girlfriend who is busy writing her play. I say hi and kiss both of them and go to the room to change. I grab my laptop to check emails and I received an invite from an old college friend.

_Hey V,_

_How have you been, man?_

_Listen, this may sound crazy but my girlfriend is dragging me to this play which I cannot recall the title. It would be this coming Friday at 8PM in Brooks Atkinson Theatre in midtown Manhattan at West 47th Street. I thought of inviting you so you have a reason to come out from that hospital and come on, it have been a while since we have seen each other! Bring your girlfriend if you may. I heard she writes her own play so I think she would love to come. Besides, I do not want my girlfriend to notice how uninterested I am watching these plays so I am involving you, Dr. Keller. So, please feel free to tag along._

_Give me a call._

_Jake_

* * *

_"__Hey, honey. Do you have plans this Friday night?"_

_"__Are you asking me out for a date?" _She smiles as she continues working on her laptop.

_"__Sort of… A college friend, Jake, you haven't met him yet, invited me to see a play with his girlfriend. He is afraid he might bore himself so he would like some company. And I think it would be a good idea so we can have time for just the two of us. I can ask mom to babysit little Ella. What do you think?"_

_"__Oh… honey. I would love to. Really. It's just that I have this deadline on Monday and so I have to finish this." _She stands up to hug me and gave me a peck_. "You go, okay? Have a little fun. Tell Jake I said hi."_

* * *

_Hey Jake!_

_Good to hear from you, man. It has been a long time indeed and it takes a lousy play for us to meet! You owe me big time. By the way, you are paying for my ticket. :D_

_See you Friday!_

_V_

* * *

_"You look handsome tonight. Going somewhere special?"_

_"Yeah. Remember the play we were invited to?"_

_"Oh. Is it tonight? I see." _She leans on the door as I am fixing my polo shirt.

_"How is your writing going?"_

_"Oh… almost there. I am almost done."_ She comes in the room and helps me fix the sleeve of my shirt. _"I'm really sorry I can't come."_

_"That's alright. There is always a next time. I have to go now or else I will miss the play."_

I kiss my girlfriend goodnight.

* * *

Jake Miller has been my roommate for three years when we were still in MED School at New York University. But at the end of our third year, he dropped out of school to follow his girlfriend in Georgia. For the sake of love, yeah? On the face of it, Jake earned his degree in Dentistry in Georgia State University and found a life with his girlfriend for years in Georgia.

It is truly good to see Jake again and finally meet his girlfriend. The play is about to start in ten minutes and Thania is so anxious as we settle into our third row seats. I have seen a couple of plays before, but not as fancy as this and in a nice theater.

* * *

The lights in the theater slowly fade down and the grand drape on stage opens. I can see the silhouettes of two people sitting on a chair facing the audience. The lights on the stage turn on and I swear I feel my heart skip a heartbeat or two. I blink my eyes several times to make sure I am not imagining things. My eyes are still on stage as I grab the program from Jake's hand.

_Brooks Atkinson Theatre proudly presents_

_Love Letters_

_The Cast: _

_Edward Johnson as Andrew Makepeace Ladd III_

_Catherine Chandler as Melissa Gardner_

The sight of her name has me frozen in my seat. I look up to the stage again and as she speaks her first line… I know she is my Catherine Chandler.


	8. Chapter 7

**Catherine**

This is it! This performance tonight can be considered as one of my greatest achievements in the history of my love of acting. Tonight, I am not performing in a small garage nor a grocery store in Toronto. I am on the stage of Brooks Atkinson Theatre in Manhattan, New York. Again, in New York with over a thousand audience watching us! I know I sound very excited because I really am!

We are not a family of actors. In fact, my father is a lawyer in New York while my mother is an architect in Vancouver, Canada. My address is in a decent apartment in the same state where my mom lives and I am a paralegal as my main job. I also have a sister, a Sales Manager, who lives with our dad in New York. So, accommodation between Canada and New York is not a problem at all.

See? None of them is into any plays or stage performances. Acting is just a hobby when I was a kid that I fell in love with. First love never die, they say.

* * *

I am not sure if the people I am expecting are here tonight. Well, my dad is very healthy as he should be so I am hoping he can come. Mom… well, not sure if she can make it but my sister should be anywhere in the audience.

I don't mind if he is here or not. Not at all. It has been a year or so since the last time we spoke and the last conversation we had ended our ten year relationship. Yep, that long can end. It was a mutual decision, FYI. Although, one can wonder how two people who invested a lot in all aspects of life, just ended a relationship that long? I don't know. Maybe… we fell out of love? We outgrew each other? Long distance relationship never work? So cliché but, yeah, it happened. He is a musician who travels a lot and we only get to see each other during holidays or summer. Anyway, I have move past it. Though, I sent him an invite for tonight's event. Just so he knows that some of my dreams come true.

* * *

So, going back… Whew. Deep breaths. Fist clenched. I can do this!

The huge curtain finally opens and wow… the number of people is amazing! I do not have time to look for my family because all I see are the people whose eyes are on the stage waiting for us to start. I take a last deep breath, speak my first line and the rest is history.

* * *

I have never felt this proud of myself. It is a big accomplishment for a 32 year old paralegal like me to perform my first love in such a big crowd. I am still at the backstage calming my heart and shaking the nerves out of my hands.

_"__Catherine!"_

I smile and turn around when I hear the voice. He made it. He is here to see my performance and I can sense he is so proud of me when he say my name.

_"__I am so glad you came, Dad."_


End file.
